Fallen Stars
by FireSurfer
Summary: Two ThunderClan warriors find four cats unconscious on a snowy leaf-bare evening. Soon, mysterious cats are appearing in all the territories. Meanwhile, StarClan has gone silent, and the clans are desperate for a sign. Can they figure out what has happened?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats from the real Warriors series_**

A flame-colored cat bounded across the clearing, narrowly avoiding the thundering current of the waterfall. He leapt up onto a great rock as other starry cats began appearing out from the underbrush.

"StarClan, thank you for joining me here today! We must discuss the matters at hand!" he yowled. A small grey she-cat nervously picked her way through the growing crowd until she stood before him.

"We can't see the clans through the pool anymore, even on this night of the gathering being held down around the lake. Something must be terribly wrong!" she fretted.

"It's okay, Cinderpelt," the cat on the rock mewed. "There's no need to panic." A blue-grey she-cat standing nearby bounded up onto the rock to stand by his side.

"We both know that is not true, Firestar." She murmured. "There are troubling times beside the lake, as well as in the stars." Firestar nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's just-" His words were cut off as the water in the pool that the cats were gathered around began to churn and bubble. The liquid turned dark and dim. The air turned harsh and cold, and the breeze became a wild wind as it blew across the clearing. The cats felt it whip around their paws and drag them closer to the ominous pool. Cinderpelt shrieked.

"It's impossible to fight it!" she wailed. "There's no way out!" Firestar replied, but his words were drowned out as the current sucked them all into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

****Creektail could smell the mouse. It was right behind a nearby thorn bush. The snow was starting to fall even more heavily; she would have to move fast. She gathered her strength and pounced.

"Ooomph!" She had landed on a pelt of thick fur. She quickly stood up and shook herself. _What in_ _StarClan?_ she thought. "Ravenwing, come here!" She yowled. Her hunting partner came padding over.

"What is it, Creektail? I was just about to catch a squirrel- oh." He meowed, his eyes widening in shock. "Who are they?"

"That's was what I was just about to as you." Creektail replied. Before them were the bodies of four cats, lightly covered in snow. She turned to Ravenwing.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked, lightly touching the one she had stumbled upon, a ginger cat, with her forepaw. "Wait, he's still breathing!" She and her partner ran to each of the other cats in turn.

"They're all okay, but we need to get them of this cold." She mewed. "Go get Mintypaw and Splashpaw!" Ravenwing leapt into the underbrush. Soon, he returned and with the help of their apprentices, they managed to haul the mysterious cats into their camp.

* * *

The ginger one was the first to come around. "Where…. Where am I?" he asked, barely lifting his head. Creektail and Ravenwing had moved the four cats into the medicine cat den, where Jayfeather was tending to them. "Be quiet or you'll get even sicker!" he snapped. A small, dark brown cat acme crawling into the cave from behind him.

"Take it easy Jayfeather, they're not even sick anymore. It's been three sunrises since Creektail and Ravenwing found them." She protested. Jayfeather grumbled something in reply, and then returned to sorting herbs.

"Who are you? Are you loners, kittypets, or rouges? You don't smell like any of the other clans." She mewed. The ginger cat turned toward her.

"I-I don't know. I don't even know my name! Where am I?" He meowed, becoming even more awake. The cat stood wearily and shook his pelt. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Briarlight!" she replied cheerily. "But how come you don't know your own name?"

"I just don't remember anything." The ginger cat replied. "I'm not sure where I came from, or even how I got here." Briarlight blinked.

"Oh, that's easy. Ravenwing and Creektail brought you here. They found you out in the snow with the other three."

"The other three?" he replied. As if on cue, the other two cats started to come to. Beside the inger cat lay a scarred she-cat whose pelt was the color of night. Nearby was a slender dark grey she-cat, and on the far side was another furry grey cat. They all looked up expectantly.

"Let me guess," Briarlight said. "None of you have any memories either?" The cats shook their heads.

"Okay then, I think you've all recovered enough. Follow me into the camp." Briarlight crawled though the cave entrance.


End file.
